


Inversion

by singilu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, choose your context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: Chanyeol finds Baekhyun on top of a snowy hill. They may just start the year out right.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Inversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. I just wanted to write something for the New Year so that hopefully I write during the rest of 2021 too. Poke me if you see any grave mistakes. 
> 
> Is this canon? Is this AU? Who knows? It has literally no plot so you can choose. Probably too much sex is mentioned to be realistic but ... happy new year to fictional characters who were granted orgasm to start off their year?

It’s supposed to be a solitary walk, like all of the things he does these days. But as he walks, this at last, feels somehow freeing, in the quiet of the winter forest, branches still laden with snow that has fallen earlier in the week, feet shuffling in it, leaving footsteps where almost no one has been so far, or no one but the forest animals that roam in the shadows growing longer around Chanyeol. 

Winter sunset comes fast and goes even faster so he has a head lamp tucked in his pocket. He’s almost atop of the hill now and the clouds have dispersed here, the day clearer, brighter even at its end, than down below. He wishes his cabin was up here, where the inversion lets you have the winter sun. But this is good too, working for the prize of it, feeling like he really deserves the last rays touching his face as he finally reaches the mountain ridge. The top of the hill is only a little way ahead of him now, and he takes deep breaths that fog on exhale, walks slowly, appreciating the view, the snow that glitters here, where the sun came out. 

Chanyeol almost doesn’t notice the person standing on one of the wider rocks up ahead. The sun is leaning against the figure in a puffy jacket, silhouette dark. He takes another step forward, disappointed that he’s not the only one that came up, and the person turns towards him. Their hat is on weirdly, sitting high on their head, above their ears, and Chanyeol freezes completely. 

„You really like it here,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol still can’t really see his face, can’t tell what expression he’s making. 

„Yeah,” Chanyeol mutters. He shuffles his feat, dragging them the rest of the way to the hill top. 

„Don’t miss it,” Baekhyun chides him, looking away from him and out into the valley stretching beneath them. The clouds roll and the sun turns a cold kind of pink as it touches them on its decent. 

When Chanyeol stands next to Baekhyun, the other moves closer, presses against his side, into him, for warmth maybe, for comfort. 

They watch in silence. Not many would probably believe how quiet it can be between them. Chanyeol doesn’t even take a picture, just watches everything glitter in the sunset, and the clouds roll, painted in that beautiful, kitschy way no one ever believes is real. They say nothing.

The walk down is brisk. Baekhyun keeps up and hums under his breath, a song always on his mind and on his lips, a soundtrack that is rarely wrong for the occasion. He didn´t bring a flashlight or a head lamp like Chanyeol did, and he jokes he’d be lost without Chanyeol, as the darkness settles around them rapidly. 

“Did you count on me being up there?” Chanyeol asks, at last; Baekhyun could have come to find him in the cabin. Chanyeol’s bitten his tongue a few times already on their way down the hill, but now the calm of the walk is gone completely and he’s wound up tighter than he has been going up.

Baekhyun stops humming, and for a moment, one that is too long, there is only the scrunching of their feet in the snow. 

„I hoped,” he says, as they stand by the small crossroad. Baekhyun’s car must be further down and when Chanyeol turns right, he’ll just need to walk another ten minutes to get to the small cabin cut into the side of this hill. 

Baekhyun has nothing on him, no bag, no backpack, probably just keys and a wallet and his phone in his pocket. Chanyeol turns towards where hopefully the fire in his fireplace hasn’t died out yet, taking the light with him. Baekhyun follows. 

„I just missed you,“ Baekhyun says eventually, as they walk past the last bend, the wood of Chanyeol’s small lodging now visible, the faint smoke rising from the chimney still. Good, it’ll be warm. 

Chanyeol didn’t forget how to speak. He hasn’t been here for _so_ long, but he doesn’t know what to say, what would sound appropriate, not too much or too little. 

„It’s a good thing I walked up there tonight,” he settles on. 

„To say good bye to the old year,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol thinks Baekhyun’s teeth might be chattering. But when he looks at him, the light of his head lamp shine right into Baekhyun’s eyes, making him scrunch his face, flinch a little. 

They walk up the few steps to the veranda and Chanyeol unlocks the door. He takes his shoes off in the doorway, hitting one against the other to get the snow off his boots then takes them inside. Baekhyun follows his lead and then he’s just standing there, in the fading warmth of his main room, in fluffy socks, while Chanyeol drags his jacket off his arms. 

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun murmurs, and pulls at his jacket sleeve, and with the way Chanyeol was shaking it off, it makes him lose balance. Baekhyun moves towards him, his other hand flying to Chanyeol’s chest to straighten him back up, and they stumble. Chanyeol’s jacket ends up on the floor and Baekhyun ends up pressed against the door, Chanyeol leaning heavily against him. The palm on Chanyeol’s chest is cold, and Baekhyun’s puffy jackets squeaks as he fidgets. 

In the end, Baekhyun laughs. „Sorry, sorry,” he says and Chanyeol. Chanyeol missed Baekhyun and now Baekhyun is here and not moving away, not even looking away, and the fingers on his chest only flex lightly as if to scratch around where Chanyeol’s nipple underneath his thick sweater. 

„Don’t be,” Chanyeol murmurs, and reaches for Baekhyun’s beanie, pulling it off. He drops it to the floor and runs his fingers over the ridge of Baekhyun’s ear. It’s red from cold, and it’s so silly that Baekhyun still hadn’t pulled the woolen beany over his ears, just because it’d be uncomfortable, as he claims every time. 

Baekhyun’s breath hitches. Chanyeol knows his lips will be cold. And that soon the fire will really die down in the fireplace behind them and then it will take them ages to warm up. He still leans down, his breath ghosting over Baekhyun’s lips until they part, and Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter. 

In the end, it’s Baekhyun who tilts his head up, just a little. Their mouths slot together, the first press dry and cold and dragging, until Chanyeol inhales and Baekhyun flicks his tongue out, just a little. Then the kiss is hot, and searing, and bruising, not like a first kiss at all. And it’s not, not really, even if Chanyeol has told himself the few other ones, stoles in the dark, in corners and empty spaces over the years didn’t count. 

Now, Chanyeol takes too much and Baekhyun keeps up, always, always keeps up, dragging Chanyeol more into him with his other hand, now on his hip. Chanyeol’s fingers skid lower, onto Baekhyun’s neck, burning now, and Baekhyun hisses at the coldness but still doesn’t pull away. Could he even? Chanyeol wonders as he presses closer, his knee slotting between Baekhyun’s thighs, both of his hands on Baekhyun’s neck until at last, his fingers curls against Baekhyun’s jaw. Chanyeol guides Baekhyun’s chin further up and his head back so Chanyeol can lick deeper into his mouth, can steal his breath. 

„Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps when Chanyeol moves his lips across Baekhyun’s jaw to bite behind his ear. Baekhyun’s entire face is burning now, and Chanyeol stays there, breathing him in, as Baekhyun’s hand that is still on Chanyeol’s chest clenches, his way too long nails digging firmer into Chanyeol’s muscle now. 

„Hmmm,” Chanyeol hums and Baekhyun wriggles beneath him. He’s trying to take his squeaky jacket off but as he pushes off the door, it brings him closer to Chanyeol, and Baekhyun groans, his hips jerking forward just a little. Chanyeol stays still, teeth running over the already bitten skin behind Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun’s breath is sharp and wet against his neck. 

„Just let me,” Baekhyun breathes and then moans brokenly as Chanyeol pushes his thigh firmer between his legs. „Fuck.”

Chanyeol just kisses him again, and only when he’s sucking at Baekhyun’s tongue he drops his hands to his shoulders and helps Baekhyun out of his jacket, wrapping one arm around his middle to press their chest together so the jacket slips onto the growing pile on the floor beneath them. 

“Chanyeol, we should,” Baekhyun gasps, and Chanyeol steals the rest of the sentence with another kiss, then a nip to his lower lip. 

„Or not,” Baekhyun laughs then, and Chanyeol finally lets up as Baekhyun’s laughter shakes through him too. 

„Let me feed the fire,” he murmurs against Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun almost does, only he pulls Chanyeol back into his mouth just when Chanyeol finds the will to detangle from him. The fire is just red amber of ashes when Chanyeol finally squats next to it. 

When he turns back to Baekhyun, the pile of their winter outwear is gone, everything hanging of the rack by the door, and Baekhyun is leaning against the side of the couch by the fire. There’s no other light on, just a small one by the door and the fire, and it’s different kind of red than the sunset was. It casts dancing shadows onto Baekhyun’s face, and once again Chanyeol’s not sure what kind of expression is hiding in the bite of Baekhyun’s lip as he is watched. 

They should talk. But maybe they can make that their New Year’s resolution. Baekhyun steps closer, and offers Chanyeol a hand up, pulls him up to standing when Chanyeol takes it, and doesn’t let go. 

“I think we’ve known each other for one too many years, so you won’t think me easy if I put out on our first date, will you?” Baekhyun asks, and this close, Chanyeol can see that he’s smiling, relaxed, almost impossible because Chanyeol is still so tense. But maybe Baekhyun’s already found what he came here looking for. 

“This is not a date,” Chanyeol says because it’s not. Not yet anyway. Chanyeol could cook them a dinner, open a bottle of wine, then maybe. 

“It’s New Year’s Eve, in a cabin, in the middle of snowy forest. Of course it is a date,” Baekhyun only says and pulls him closer. Chanyeol wants him so much. He buries one hand in Baekhyun’s hair, dry from all that bleach, but still thick, so nice to run his hand through. Baekhyun leans into it. 

“I’ll cook dinner,” Chanyeol whispers. 

“Later,” Baekhyun agrees and steps completely into his space. Both of his hands are on Chanyeol’s chest now, still a little cold, but running down his torso with purpose. “The couch?” he mutters before finding the hem of Chanyeol’s sweater. Chanyeol takes a step forward and Baekhyun pulls the hem up, taking Chanyeol’s undershirt with it. 

When they fall to the couch, Chanyeol’s just in his jeans, cold at his ankles, but those too are open already. He has to catch up. He pulls at Baekhyun’s hoodie, then his t-shirt, and then goes for Baekhyun’s jeans. It’s not too hard with Baekhyun on top of him and eager to help and then there’s only his tight red briefs. 

Chanyeol pushes up and flips them over so he can hover over Baekhyun, press him into the couch and push their hips together. He is pleased to watch Baekhyun throw his head back. Baekhyun shivers, and the light from the fire laps over his naked chest and up his neck. Chanyeol chases the red of it with his lips, and with his fingers and Baekhyun claws at his jeans, only managing to get them and Chanyeol’s underwear pulled below his ass. The zipper is painful right under Chanyeol’s balls but then Baekhyun wraps his legs around him, Chanyeol slotting perfectly between his legs and they both moan, Baekhyun arched back, his long neck taut and so inviting. 

“Baekhyun, I …” Chanyeol murmurs and Baekhyun’s nails dig into his back and ass. 

“I know,” Baekhyun murmurs, and he does know probably, because Chanyeol has actually told him, over the phone, in a panic, when Baekhyun was too busy and Chanyeol just got here, hiding among the leafless trees and in the snow piles along the path to the door of this cabin. “Focus on this, now,” Baekhyun rasps, then moans again, as Chanyeol presses more into him, their cocks dragging against each other. 

Chanyeol listens happily to that command, kisses up Baekhyun’s neck and into his warm, wet mouth again, swallowing his moans. He thrusts forward, wraps one arm around Baekhyun’s waist again, bringing them closer yet, and forcing Baekhyun’s back into a sharper curve. His head is practically hanging off the arm rest now, and Chanyeol bites at his jaw, stupidly uncaring, and licks over his collarbones. He pushes and presses and feels the scrape of Baekhyun’s nails, the thudding of their hearts in his ears and against the thick vein in Baekhyun’s neck. 

One of Baekhyun’s hands drags up Chanyeol’s back and into Chanyeol’s hair and tugs harshly, and it makes Chanyeol moan louder. He's being pulled up Baekhyun’s body for it, the slide of their skin different, the zipper catching against Baekhyun too. Baekhyun’s next moan is higher in pitch and he shudders. 

It’s a bit of pain, but it’s pleasure too. Chanyeol can feel it as he finds Baekhyun’s mouth again. He can’t really kiss anymore and he lets Baekhyun nip and lick at him, moan into his mouth. Chanyeol swallows his every sound, making noises of his own. Baekhyun is now writhing underneath him, hips twitching and legs tightening, and they are both so close, so close. 

Chanyeol slides one hand to Baekhyun’s thigh, hitches it higher and squeezes. Baekhyun’s hand in his hair goes slack and he manages to mouth behind Baekhyun’s ear again. The skin there is burning now and he bites once more. Baekhyun comes with a long loud moan, tensing for a moment, like a string about to snap. Then his hips jerk up again, fast and biting as he rides out his high, and he drags Chanyeol to orgasm with him, muffled into Baekhyun’s hair. Chanyeol holds Baekhyun as close to him as he can. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun whispers against Chanyeol’s temple, and Chanyeol doesn’t know how he’s talking already, with his breath still way too short and his heart beating wildly against Chanyeol. “Fuck that was so—" 

Chanyeol manages to move just that little bit to kiss him, lips bruised now, hot like the rest of their skin and slick with spit. Baekhyun groans in approval and sucks Chanyeol’s bottom lip into his mouth, unrelenting. Chanyeol clings to him, their bodies touching everywhere, and his skin warm and sticky with it, his entire being content to never part. 

“Love you” he breathes into Baekhyun’s mouth, a little later, because Baekhyun knows, but he wants to say it, and Baekhyun nuzzles into his cheek and hides his head into the crook of his neck. 

“Come back from the wilderness, yeah?” he says before kissing under Chanyeol’s chin, “love you too.” Chanyeol slumps into him, and Baekhyun huffs about it, but doesn’t move. 

They take a shower. Chanyeol presses Baekhyun into the cold wet tiles and pulls him off. Baekhyun whines about being too sensitive and pushes into his touch, gripping Chanyeol’s wrist so it doesn’t stray away from him. Chanyeol watches his face in the harsh bathroom light that hides nothing, hungry to see everything. In return, Baekhyun sinks into his knees. 

They eat freshly made rice with an egg on top and kimchi to the side, Chanyeol too wrung out to cook more, and Baekhyun wrapped around his back too tightly for his will the win over. Later they drink hot chocolate on the couch in front of the fireplace. Baekhyun complains about awful first date food. So Chanyeol sinks between his legs and swallows his cock, takes him all the way down until the tip of it hits the back of his throat and Chanyeol’s nose is pressed against the soft skin of Baekhyun’s underbelly to make it up to him. 

They fall asleep in front of the fire and sleep through the midnight. Baekhyun laughs and pouts about it at the same time when they wake up, because Chanyeol is falling off the couch, at 3 in the morning. 

They start the new year by moving to the bed. Chanyeol actually has lube and condoms in the bedside table, and he eats Baekhyun out before pushing into him from behind. They rock together, Baekhyun kneeling in the v of Chanyeol’s legs, nails digging into his thighs. Chanyeol kisses his spine, the back of his neck, and expands the irresponsible dark bruise under Baekhyun’s left ear. When Chanyeol wraps his fingers against Baekhyun’s cock, loose and slick with precome, they come together, shaking apart, breathless and bone tired. Chanyeol’s mind is blank except for the peacefulness of them cuddling together, Baekhyun’s back to his chest, both of them smelling of his body wash and warm with the thickness of Chanyeol’s blankets. 

It’s the best New Year yet, started the way he wants to continue all year long. Everything else, they’ll tackle whenever they’ll surface in the daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@singilus](https://twitter.com/singilus). 
> 
> If you got all the way here and didn't run screaming, maybe read [Me[moi]r](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790570) which is about 100% more fleshed out, kind of tender and my poor latest full on baby. 
> 
> Is i hopefully not too late to say HAPPY NEW YEAR, MAY IT BE KIND TO ALL OF US!


End file.
